


Jealous

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奎刚吃醋了，于是师徒两个人啪啪啪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

嫉妒之心PWP[DQ]

杜库不知道为什么尤达大师非得要他和奎刚一起去执行这个任务，看着面前的奎刚，杜库一时间不知所措，他爱他，从他第一眼见到他的时候他就爱上他了。一个和他极其相似的学徒，如今这个学徒已经长大成人了。正好就站在自己的面前。  
奎刚收拾好行李后，转身注意到他的师父正在看着他。他一下子慌了神，转过身，细长的头发在空中飘过一丝弧线。“乔卡斯塔·纽大师不会跟我们去吧?”  
杜库站起来，走到奎刚身边，用手抚摸着他的头发。“这次只有咱们两个人。”  
奎刚转过身，看着自己的师父，同时露出微笑。  
“乔卡斯塔经常询问我，我究竟看上你哪一点了。”杜库用右手轻轻地抚摸着奎刚的长发，从头顶到脖颈，再到后背。  
奎刚一下子抓住杜库的手，“我记得优雅是你一直追寻的，”  
杜库看着奎刚，“既然你知道我崇尚优雅，那么你自己来吧。”  
奎刚慢慢地解开自己的衬衣，让它自然地落在地上。然后看了看杜库，用眼神示意他剩下的需要他来做。  
杜库并没有照做，只是贴在他的耳边，从耳郭亲到耳垂，用舌头挑逗着耳垂。双手从颈部经后背滑倒腰部，轻轻的推揉着。  
“跟随着原力。”奎刚勾住杜库的脖子。然后吻住他师父的唇。慢慢地撬开，将舌头伸了进去挑逗口腔里每一个部分。  
杜库激烈地回应着他的吻，双手慢慢从脖颈在后背滑动，慢慢地将手伸进他的裤子里，摸索着找到那个阳具，并握在手中来回揉搓。由于下身传来的快感让奎刚颤抖了一下身子，然后松开杜库的唇，双手放在他的师父的肩上，露皱了一下眉头。“师父，这就是你追寻的优雅吗？”  
杜库并作任何解释，只是，顺势解开他徒弟的腰带，并顺势让其从指尖滑落。而腰间的筷子也滑落在地上。奎刚满意地看着自己师父的杰作，露出来笑脸。一下子再次咬住杜库的唇，然后身体向后，把师父拉到床边，并用力向后倒去，于是两个人一同栽倒在床上。  
杜库停下轻吻离开他的唇部。  
“那日，你在浴室究竟在做什么?”奎刚见杜库松开自己。问道。  
杜库露出一个不经意的微笑。“这是你该问的问题吗？”  
“我知道你想做什么，现在不就是机会吗？师父，何苦要在浴室里自慰。”奎刚不客气地说出来，虽然他知道他师父的脾气，但内心的饥渴找不到任何邀请方式。  
“乔卡斯塔说的对，看来是我太娇纵你了。”杜库叹了口气。  
“又是乔卡斯塔大师。难道您就不能正确的看待你的徒弟嘛?我是您的徒弟，不是乔卡斯塔的。”奎刚尽量让自己的语气没有充满嫉妒。他很清楚乔卡斯塔和师父的感情，但每次看见乔卡斯塔和师父在一起他就很不开心，而乔卡斯塔每次说话让他听起来就像自己不是一个好徒弟一样。  
“看来你真的越发叛逆了。”杜库不满的看着徒弟。  
“不!”奎刚拉住离开床边的师父。“不要。”然后反转身体趴在床上，让自己的身体陷入松软的床垫里，师父的手从腰部滑倒臀部，他下意识地张开双腿，躬起臀部，迎合他的师父。  
那温柔的手慢慢的将他的臀部分开，他感觉到湿润的液体滴落在后穴处，然后温柔的舌尖触碰着那充满性欲的后穴。他颤抖着全身。  
“师父，我要……”  
“要什么?”杜库伏在他的身上。从掖下勾抱住他。  
“我想让你要了我。”  
杜库离开奎刚的后背，然后伸出食指轻轻地抚摸着后穴，一点点地深入。  
随着手指的深入，奎刚不安地扭动着臀部。需要更多，手指在肠壁内做着时钟运动，当指肚触碰到前列腺的敏感点的时候，他忍不住呻吟了一声。体内的性欲被完完全全地勾起。  
“就现在……”奎刚开始焦虑起来，他无法控制内心的欲火。  
“耐心。你忘记我是如何教导你的了吗？”杜库严厉地说。  
“我一直遵照您的教诲。”奎刚回应道。  
又一根伴有润滑剂清凉的手指从穴口插了进来，他下意识地勾起嘴角，并夹紧手指。  
师傅用手轻轻地他的臀部。  
“快点!”手指的填充无法满足他。大脑提醒他需要更多。  
第三根手指伸进来的时候，他嘶的一下叫了出来。后穴被手指填满，但肛门处由于太多的手指扩张让周边肌肉的神经紧绷了起来。  
师父用手指轻轻地抚摸着肠壁。他下半身不安地扭动着。“师父，我要你干我。”  
另一只抚摸着他的后背的手慢慢地离开他的身体，同时也抽出手指。  
奎刚终于满意地笑了，他知道接下来就要打成自己的心愿了。  
杜库解开腰带，露出阳具，并用手拖着阳具前端，借用刚分泌出来的肠液润湿了自己的阳具后，对着后穴插了进去。  
后穴被填满让奎刚。瞬间得到了满足。“开始吧，师父。”奎刚央求到。  
杜库看着身下的奎刚，此情此景与那日浴室里的自己幻想的一模一样，浴室里的杜库对奎刚的饥渴已经达到顶峰，闭着眼睛想象着今天发生的一切。  
他抚摸着徒弟的头发，并开始抽插了起来，阳具在肠壁内部冲撞着 他紧紧地搂紧自己的徒弟。  
后穴摩擦产生的满足感让他抓紧了被单，并伴随着抽插带来的快感的频率叫了出来。“啊，嗯，啊哈”  
第一次与奎刚见面，他还是一个十岁的小孩子，杜库同样也是刚刚出师的绝地武士。看着当年稚嫩的少年成长为今天一表人才的男人，杜库真心感到欣慰。虽然两个人被绝地委员会称为“叛逆师徒组”。大家都以为两个人关系非同一般，但杜库明白，奎刚有时候对自己的教导方式并不认同，但是这正是他欣赏奎刚的地方。他啄了一下回头看着自己的徒弟。  
不断抽插中，不仅仅让奎刚得到了内心的满足，更是一种承诺，之前他很嫉妒师父与乔卡斯塔之间的感情。但今天他再也不会嫉妒了 日后的事情他要交给原力，他转过头看着师父，并用手摸到自己的阳具开正要撸，却一下子被师父抓住了手，  
“我来。”杜库轻声说。然后用一只手上下撸动。  
一股热潮充斥着大脑，最后一下冲撞达到了最深处。奎刚淫叫了出来。一股液体从身下射了出去，正好沾染到杜库的手上。  
杜库也达到了高潮，将滚烫的乳白色液体射进了身下人的体内。然后伏在身下人的后背上喘着气，胸口和徒弟的心跳已相同频率上下起伏着。  
“你把我的床单弄脏了。”听见师父的话，奎刚一下子笑了出来。“你果然还是我的师父。”他知道接下来他除了委员会交给他的任务外又加了一样，给师父洗床单和衣服。


End file.
